Compromiso Eterno
by Andremr
Summary: Isabella Swan, esta cálida tarde de verano te pido que aceptes este anillo como símbolo de nuestro compromiso, sé que no es algo ostentoso pero Te amo más que a nada y quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a esperar y que regresare...


Estaba sentada viendo otra tonta comedia romántica, tenía que admitir que era un tanto patético, a sus 20 años un viernes en la noche estaba metida en su pequeño apartamento cerca del campus de la universidad mientras jugaba con su anillo y comía chucherías como una niña de 12. Isabella Swan la más deseada de la universidad, con un largo cabello caoba rojizo que llegaba más debajo de su cintura, ojos chocolate con un pequeño matiz verdoso, metro 65, cuerpo bien acomodado y blah blah blah que sus amigas solían repetirle cada vez que se preguntaba el porqué de sus admiradores, suponía que el hecho de que sus amigas estudiaran en otras universidades también influía mucho.

Pocas personas sabían la razón de que Bella rechazara a todos esos muchachos, y algunas muchachas gracias a los rumores que los despechados habían creado como excusa.

-Puras ridiculeces! Él no va a volver nunca!-le grito a la chica de la película como si en verdad la pudiese escuchar, sintiendo que se lo decía a ella misma.

A los 12 años Isabella se había comprometido, se preguntaran, ¿por qué demonios una niña de 12 años se habría de comprometer teniendo una vida entera por delante? Bueno, la respuesta es simple.

-Amor- suspiro para si misma

A los once años se había enamorado de un chico un par de años mayor que ella, 3 para ser exactos, pero sus padres decidieron irse a vivir a Inglaterra cuando apenas llevaban unos 6 meses de relación a escondidas y el no pudo hacer nada más que irse pero antes de irse le prometió volver a por ella…

_Flashback_

_-Pero como vamos a hacer-lloraba fuertemente esa pequeña niña de 12 años abrazada a aquel chico que se había robado su corazón _

_-Vas a ver que podemos lograrlo, te prometo que no será mucho tiempo- el niño la separo un poco de su pecho para poder levantar su mentón con suavidad y besarla con delicadeza- Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo mi Bella, sé que muchos creerían que estoy loco por esto, que somos muy jóvenes para tomar una decisión así, pero también sé que tú eres la única que va a entender y entiende esto- el niño se separó completamente de ella pero sin soltar sus manos- Isabella Swan, esta cálida tarde de verano te pido que aceptes este anillo como símbolo de nuestro compromiso, sé que no es algo ostentoso pero Te amo más que a nada y quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a esperar y que regresare._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Sigo esperando- suspiro fuertemente y apago la televisión, tenía que estudiar ya que mañana daría su último examen del semestre y no podía perder la fama de las mejores notas.

A las 4 de la tarde Bella iba saliendo de la universidad, por fin había terminado el semestre y con eso ese año escolar, se subió a su querida pickup Ford del 2009 y emprendió rumbo a la cafetería, tenía una nueva carta pero había estado retrasando el momento de leerla .

Desde que se había ido habían mantenido el contacto, todas las semanas le llegaba una carta nueva y todas las semanas enviaba una. Ella siempre había encontrado cierta magia y muy romántica la idea de mandar cartas con su amor, aparte de que para él era mucho más personal que enviar un simple correo y sabía que su bella siempre había estado fascinada con la idea de mandarse cartas, se habían visto más de una vez por Skype pero había algo que no los dejaba apreciarse bien, después de ocho años solo se habían visto un par de veces en persona.

_Mi querida y amada Bella, todo aquí se encuentra a la perfección estoy exhausto, ser residente no es fácil, estas semanas estoy muy ocupado por lo que te pido que tengas paciencia conmigo y mis cortas cartas._

_Te amo con toda mi alma _

_Siempre tuyo_

Releyó la carta un par de veces y dio un fuerte suspiro esperaba mas palabras de parte de su amado.

-Veo que estás un poco estresada, te importa si me siento contigo linda- le dijo un seductora voz, cuando alzo la vista se encontró unos bonitos ojos verdes

-Disculpe?-pregunto con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz y alzando una ceja

-Me encantaría invitarte a un trago-

-No cree usted que es un poco temprano he inapropiado-

-Tienes razón, te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche para llevarte a cenar?- le sonrió con arrogancia

-No, lo lamento pero como vera aquí- alzo su mano izquierda enseñando su dedo con el añillo en ella- estoy comprometida, amo a mi futuro marido y aunque no fuera así sus intentos de coqueteos son tan pobres que no hubiera aceptado- se levantó indignada y empezó a caminar dejando boqui-abierto al chico que se le acerco, cuando estaba llegando a su auto vio una figura apoyada en su auto y suspiro con frustración.

-Con permiso pero voy saliendo y necesito que se quite de mi auto- dijo enojada

-Debo confesar que esta no fue la llegada que esperaba, pero me tiene bastante extasiado y orgulloso el ver cómo has rechazado a ese chico- le susurro una voz aterciopelada que reconocería en cualquier lugar, levanto la cabeza y vio esa perfecta sonrisa torcida, _su _sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que nada tenían que ver con los ojos verdes del muchacho que acaba de tratar seducirla-No vas a decir nada amor?-le pregunto con un poco de diversión.

-y-yo..- no lograba acomodar sus ideas por lo que hizo lo único que en realidad quería, salto en brazos de su prometido y beso con vehemencia pasando en ese beso todo lo que sentía en ese momento- Oh Edward- soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mientras el ya hombre que tenía en frente la abrazaba con fuerza, cariño y amor elevándola del suelo.

-Vamos amor, dame las llaves yo conduzco- dijo viendo que ella no salía de su shock, la chica le tendió las llaves y le abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero

Después de 10 minutos de viaje y varias indicaciones llegaron al apartamento de la chica, Edward cargo su bolso de la universidad mientras la llevaba abrazada por la cintura y ella se pegaba a él como si no creyese que en verdad estuviera ahí con ella. Después de entrar al lugar Edward dejo a su amada novia acostada en el sillón y fue a prepárale un té, no sabía dónde estaba cada cosa por lo que tardo varios minutos haciéndolo y después de que ella lo tomara con tranquilidad acostada sobre su pecho le hizo la pregunta que tanto había rondado por su mente.

-Cómo es que lograste venir? Creí que estabas muy ocupado con tu residencia? Cuanto tiempo te quedas? Porqué nunca me dijiste? Te habría ido a recoger al aeropuerto- dijo sin parar a respirar una sola vez lo que hizo al chico reír

-He venido por que logre lo que me tuvo tan ocupado por tanto tiempo, vine para quedarme, terminare mi residencia y demás aquí en Seattle contigo y no te dije porque quería que fuera sorpresa- le dijo suavemente mientras la besaba con tranquilidad pero con un beso lleno de pasión y ansiedad.

* * *

-JÁMAS EN LA VIDA TE DEJARE VOLVER A TOCARME, NÚNCA MAS ME OÍSTE CULLEN?!-grito bella fuertemente-TE QUIERO A MAS DE UN KILOMETRO DE DISTANCIA-siguió gritando y el pobre hombre solo trataba de tomarle de la mano para que le trasmitiera su dolor, sufría infinitamente al ver a su pobre esposa sufriendo así

Después de unos minutos más salió a la sala de espera donde se encontraban sus padres sus suegros y sus increíbles amigos, Alice y Emmett eran los mejores amigos de Bella y Jasper y Rosalie sus mejor amigos, eran mellizos y de alguna manera ellos solos se habían juntado y ahora eran todos inseparables.

-Son tíos y abuelos de dos preciosas niñas- dijo sumamente cansado mientras se tiraba en una de esas incomodas sillas y escuchaba como todos vitoreaban a su alrededor. A los dos días la pareja ya se encontraba en su casa, vivían en una hermosa casa en Forks en medio del bosque cerca de los padres del chico y como 10 minutos en carro de los padres las chica. Su madre Esme se había encargado de construirla cuando se casaron a los cortos 25 y 22 años y ahora 3 años después los bendecían con dos hermosas niñas.

* * *

-Son perfectas- le dijo Bella a Edward mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y dejaba un casto beso e su cuello, claro tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para hacerlo.

-Son iguales a su madre- le dijo cambiando de posición para que ella quedara frente a el

-Son un perfecta combinación- le dijo soñadora

Las dos bebes eran la combinación exacta de ellos solo que una tenia ojos chocolate como los de su madre y pelo cobrizo como su padre, y la otra tenía los ojos verdes de su padre y el cabello caoba de su madre. Sus nombres eran Reneesme y Carlie, la que la primera tenía los ojos de la abuela Renee y el cabello de la abuela Esme y Carlie tenía los ojos de su abuelo Carlisle y el cabello de Charlie.

Después de Ocho años separados Bella y Edward tuvieron una gran y pomposa boda, cortesía de su organizadora personal Alice y una hermosa luna de miel, los 5 años que habían pasado juntos se habían encargado de recobrar todo su tiempo perdido, a pesar de tener 3 años de casados parecían que apenas empezaban a salir, la magia que hubo en ellos nunca se perdió. Ella lo supo el día que acepto comprometerse con él, a sus doce años había dejado entrar a su corazón a Edward Cullen, y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.


End file.
